Aryan Liberation Front
The 'Aryan Liberation Front '(ALF) is a Neo-Nazi cult and terrorist organization. They aim to create a totalitarian state in America, with the ultimate goal to turn America into the 4th Reich. History The Aryan Liberation Front was formed sometime in 1990 in a form of "Nazi Revival" during the latter years of the Cold War. A small minority of German nationalists were upset that the Third Reich had collapsed and sought to revive it in the form of the 4th Reich. As the years went by, more and more people were won over by the passionate, charismatic speeches of Rudolf Schneider, a man who literally worshipped Adolf Hitler as if he were a god, in addition to the man who would later go on to create the Aryan Liberation Front. Since 1990, the Aryan Liberation Front has committed acts of terrorism against various different countries and has spread to other parts of the world, with a recent American cell appearing in the state of Montana, formed by Neo-Nazi fanatics Nathan Schwarze and Gerda Brandt. Ideology Much like the German Nazi Party before it, the Aryan Liberation Front promoted German nationalism, irredentism and expansionism. They also held the idea that the Aryan race was superior to all other races. The Aryan Liberation Front also literally deified Adolf Hitler, the man behind the Third Reich. One of the ALF's biggest tenets is that Hitler set an example for the surviving members of the Aryan Race to follow and it would please Der Fuhrer if the "new Aryans" of the world would follow in his footsteps. Ultimately, the Aryan Liberation Front sought to revive the Third Reich, except they envisioned a "Fourth Reich" that would be a hundred times more grand than the Third Reich. Notable members *Rudolf Schneider *Gerda Brandt *Nathan Schwarze Weapons and equipment The weapons and equipment of the Aryan Liberation Front consists of a mix of modern weaponry and antique World War II German weapons, as displayed below. Another Mauser Kar98k.jpg|Mauser Kar98k Fallschirmjäger Gewehr 42.png|FG-42 MP-40.png|MP-40 MP-18.png|MP-18 Luger.png|Luger G43.png|Gewehr 43 STG-44.png|STG-44 Stgw 90 kurz.jpg|SG-553 AKM.jpg|AKM AK-74 rifle.jpg|AK-74 Izhmash AK-74M (Kalashnikov.com).jpg|AK-74M 1024px-AK-47 type II Part DM-ST-89-01131.jpg|AK-47 AK-103 Assault Rifle.JPG|AK-103 AKS-74u tactical.png|AKS-74u IMBEL MD-97 LC.png|MD-97 IMBEL IA-2.png|Imbel IA-2 PSG-1.png|PSG-1 M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|M4 Carbine Colt M16A3.png|M16A3 SIG-Sauer P226R.png|P226R SIG-Sauer-P225.jpg|Sig Sauer P225 Taurus Judge.png|Taurus Judge Taurus MT-40.png|Taurus MT-40 ELITE HK21.png|HK-21 HK45 Compact Tactical.png|HK45 HK416 rifle.png|HK416 M1014.png|M1014 Saiga-12K.png|Saiga-12 Dragunov SVD rifle.png|Dragunov SVD Remington-Model-700-BDL 308.jpg|Remington 700 Remington ACR.png|Remington ACR SCAR-L menu icon MW3.png|SCAR-L Remington R5.png|Remington R5 Mauser C96.png|Mauser C96 Walther-P99-Pistol.jpg|Walther P99 Quotes *"Unter Beschuss!" - "Under fire!" *''"Unten bleiben!"'' - "Stay down!" *"Verräter!" - "Traitor!" *"Verbrennt sie!" - "Burn them! *"Verdammt! Leergeschossen. Lade nach!" - "Damn! Empty bullets. Reloading!" *''"Verdammt! Mein Magazin ist leer! Lade nach!"'' - "Damn! My magazine is empty! Reloading!" *"Versucht es erst gar nicht!" - "Do not even try!" *"Vorsicht! Davon ist eine feindliche Bombe!" - "Watch out! It is an enemy bomb!" *"Vorsicht! Granate! - "Watch out! Grenade!" *"Vorwärts!" - "Forward!" *''"Wachsam bleiben!"'' - "Stay watchful!" *''"Warum schaffe ich ihn einfach nicht?"'' - "Why can't I beat him?" *"Was zur Hölle war das?" - "What the hell was that?" *"Weiterfeuern, Männer!" - "Continue firing, men!" *"Weiter! Vorwärts!" - "Further! Forward!" *"Weitervorstoßen!" - "Continue to move!" *"Wenn du unter der Erde liegst, piss ich auf dein Grab, Ami! - "When you are lying under the earth, I’ll piss on your grave, Yank!" *"Wenn wir hier fertig sind, dann wartet New York! - "When we are finished here, New York awaits!" *''"Werfe eine Granate!"'' - "Throwing a grenade!" *"Werfe eine Haftgranate!" - "Throwing an adhesive grenade!" '' *"''Werfe eine Molotov Cocktail!" - "Throwing a molotov cocktail! *"Werfe Rauchgranate!" - "Throwing smoke grenade!" *"Werfen Granate darein!" - "Throwing grenade into it!" *"Werfen Sie Ihre Granate, los!" - "Throw your grenade, go!" *"Wir brauche eine festere Deckung!" - "We need a more solid cover!" *"Wir brauche Sperrfeuer!" - "We need curtain fire!" *"Wir müssen sie unten halten weiterfeuern!" - "We must hold down fire on them!" *"Wir schiess diese Ziele!" - "We will shoot these targets!" *"Wo sind sie?!" - "Where are they?!" *''"Wollt ihr noch mehr davon?"'' - "Do you want more of it?" *''"Zahltag!"'' - "Payday!" *''"Zerstört das Hauptquartier!" - "Destroy the headquarters!"'' *''"Zurückfallen!" - "Fall back!"'' *''"Zurück! Zurück! - “Go back! Go back!"'' *"Kopf runter! Scharfschütze!" - "Heads down! Sniper!" *"Kritischer Treffer! - "Critical hit!" *"Lass mich nicht verrecken!" - "Do not let me die!" *"Lauf weg! Dann lassen wir dich vielleicht am Leben, Ami! - "Run away! Then maybe we leave you alive, Yank!" *"Leck mich am arsch! - "Kiss my ass!" *"Linke Seite! - "Left side!" *"Los da! Wir müssen sie ausschalten!" - "Going there! We must turn them!" *"Los! Eine Granate darein!" - "Go! A grenade in there!" *"Los geht's! - "Let's go!" *"Los los los! - "Go go go!" *"Mann am Boden! - "Man on the ground!" *"Mir folgen!" - "Follow me!" *"Mir nach! - "Follow me!" *"Mit mir kommen!" - "Come with me!" *"Na! Bei mir bleiben!" - "Now! Stay with me!" *"Nachladen! Nachladen! - "Reloading! Reloading!" *"Nach vorn!" - "Forward!" *"Neben den Sandsäcken!" - "Next to the sandbags!" *"Neben diesem Wagen!" - "Next to that car!" *"Nein!" - "No!" *"Nördlich von uns!" - "North of us!" *"Nördwestlich von uns!" - "Northwest of us!" *"Oben, auf dem Dach!" - "Above, on the roof!" *"Oben, im erste stock!" - "Above, on the first floor!" *"Oben, im zweiten stock!" - "Above, on the second floor!" *"OK, Bewegung! Keine Zeit verschwenden!" - "OK, move! No time to waste!" *"OK, ich hab's ihn griff´!" - "OK, I've attacked him!" *"OK, ich komme mit!" - "OK, I'm coming!" *"Rauch! Ich will da draußen Rauch sehen! - "Smoke! I want to see smoke out there!" *"Reiniger!" *"Runter! Granate!" - "Get down! Grenade!" *"Russen!" - "Russians!" *"Sanitäter! - "Medic!" *"Schalten die Russen aus!" - "Turn the Russians out!" *"Scharfschütze! - "Sharpshooter!" (Sniper) *"Scheiße! Wir müssen die Bombe entschärfen!" - "Shit! We must defuse the bomb!" *"Schieß diese Ziele! - "Shoot those targets!" *"Schmeißen sie eine granate!" - "Toss a grenade!" *"Schnell! Deckung geben! Ich muss nachladen! - "Quickly! Give cover, I must reload!" *"Schützt eure Augen!" - "Protect your eyes!" *"Schwere Beschuss!" - "Heavy fire!" *"Setzte eine Rauchgranate ein! - "Put a smoke grenade!" *"Sie haben uns entdeckt!" - "They have found us!" *"Sie haben uns festgenagelt!" - "They have pinned us!" *''"Sie kennen unsere Position!"'' - "They know our position!" *"Sie schicken ihre Hunde!" - "They send their dogs!" *''"Sie schießen durch die Wände!" - "''They shoot through the walls!" *"Sie wissen genau wo wir sind!" - "They know exactly where we are!" *"Sollen sie doch ersticken!" - "Let them suffocate still!" Category:Terrorists Category:Cults Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga